One Day
by Cyrpto137
Summary: A new Titan has been there for a while and still can't tell a certin member he has feelings for her, and a new vilian comes to town with a little too much 'heat' than the town can handle better than it sounds RavenxOC Cyx?, RobinxStar BBxTerra CHAP 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Ok the pairings are as followed: Cyx? RobxStar BBxTerra RavenxOC

Anyway flames allowed, and also a am in this story but I wont come in till the tried or fourth

chapter) And also this is my first attempt at a almost 100 romance story notice ?I said ALMOST! Anyway the first chapter starts out as a diary entry don't worry its only one chapter calm down! So I guess I should stop talking...any time now...lalala...hi?...lalalalalalalalalalala...TO THE STORY...now...now...now...now...now...sorry for the upbeat opening this isn't a game show...

TUESDAY DECEMBER 3RD

To me the titans never seemed much like anything worth joining, so I mostly ignored the very large T outside my home...well I didn't exacly have what you would call a home unless you take some guy with Special Forces training give him some clothes and a stick and let him lose in the woods, if that all applies to a very normal home than I guess I was living in luxury, which we all know I wasn't. I'd eat what I could find, and I knew how to make some weapons so no one really bothered me, we'll at least not after the incident with a antii-personel bomb and some guy who never really liked me, well I wont get in to this much. It seems that as much as I never really wanted to join the Titans I'm now sitting in my room I'm now a member of the Titans. As personal as it seems I would have to admit this and I can promise you that if anyone finds this I'll kill them and do the same to whoever questions me, well ever since I came to the Titans I've found myself attracted to a cirtien member, Raven I can only wonder if see has the same feelings towards me as I do to her, till then I can only sit and dream for maybe one day I can get up the strength to ask her out on a date, I'm a very strong guy no one can mess with me and live to talk about it, but that so far is the only thing I don't have the courage to do. Its funny how I've been through the US Army Special Forces training and not have the strength or courage to even ask her

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

First chap kinda short and stupid but I promise that all the other ones will be better)


	2. How It Happened

Ok the pairings are as followed: Cyx? RobxStar BBxTerra RavenxOC

Anyway flames allowed, and also a am in this story but I wont come in till the tried or fourth

chapter) And also this is my first attempt at a almost 100 romance story notice ?I said ALMOST! And to my Reviewer Exhile87:sooo you liked it? And thank you for pointing the spelling mistake out to me it was eleven o'clock at night and I had a hard day I'll be sure to fix it &

It'll get better

"How it happened"

**TITANS TOWER**

It was early about five AM Raven was sleeping when she awoke to a the alarm

"Damn" she whispered to her self

She got up and grabbed her cloak with her powers and hurried to the rest of the Titans in the living room

"whatsup?" Raven asked still partly sleepy

"I dunno we felt a shake almost like an earthquake only smaller and then we got a reading on the radar and we checked all the flight plans and dates and theres no record of any plane in the area till next month" Robin explained

"well lets go" Raven said impatiently "get it over with"

The Titans hurried off to the T car

**LOCATION: TURNUPSEED FARM 6:00AM**

The Titans arrived at the site and found nothing

"Friends over there!" Starfire pointed to a black plane about to take off

"Starfire, Raven, stop him, Cyborg what kind of plane is it?"Robin commanded

With that Raven and Starfire was flying after the plane Just before Cyborg could answer and tell Robin what kind of plane it was a voice cracked over the CB

"_It's a Messerschmitt Me-109e-4, flew in World War 2 by the Luffwafa fighters __The Bf 109E was the Luftwaffe's standard single-seat fighter for the first three years of the war and was able to outfight or outrun virtually all opposition. From the summer of 1942 the Bf 109G powered by a Dalimer-Benze DB605-1 producing 1,800 hp with water-methanol injection and giving a speed of 685 km/h (428 mph), entered service in Russia and North Africa before being deployed in every other theater. With its standard armament of a cannon and two machine guns the Bf 109, like the **"/supermarine/spitfire.htm" **, saw action throughout the war. Wing span: 32 ft 6.5 in Length: 28 ft 8 in Height: 8 ft 6 in Weight: Empty: 5,900 lb. Operational: 7,500 lb Performance: Maximum Speed: 387 mph Service ceiling: 38,500 ft. Range: 425 miles Powerplant: Dalimer-Benze DB605-1 1,475 hp 12 cylinder inverted vee,  
liquid cooled engine. Armament: Two 13 mm machine guns, one hub-firing 20 mm cannon and,  
two 20mm cannon in underwing pods. The irony is, of course, far more apparent in retrospect. Hitler maintained to the end that he had never wanted to fight Britain. Nonetheless, the Germans were hard at work building up their armed forces to fight somebody in the mid thirties, with special attention to the Luftwaffe. And what the Luftwaffe needed, it got. The first German fighters were, understandably, biplanes. When first 'blooded' with the German Condor Legion in the Spanish Civil War, it became clear that they were inferior to fighters built in Italy and the Soviet Union "/polikarpov/i16.htm". However, back at home Professor Willy Messerschmitt was already preparing the first production Bf 109s for dispatch to Spain.You need to do your homework" _The voice said

Robin grabbed the mic.

"I don't need a history lesson, now who are you!"

"_my callsign is Annex, Robin"_ He snickered

"howed you-" Robin was stunned

By this time Starfire and Raven was quick on his tail Starfire shot three starbolts at him but he performed a barrel roll and dodged them, the pilot was quickly climbing in altitude Raven used her powers to grab the plane and stop it but the pilot dropped a bomb and left Raven with a choice

"_Hurry you've got six seconds, keep holding me back and let that there bomb hit a local building and kill thousands, or let go of me and save the city, hurry four seconds left"_ The voice came through her communicator

Raven hesitated then flew down towards the ground to stop the bomb.Starfire had to help Raven meanwhile the pilot flew off to the wild blue yonder

**TITANS TOWER**

"You let him get away!" Robin was yelling at Raven

"It was either let him go or that bomb would of blew up and killed many!" Raven yelled back

"Chill Robin!" Cyborg said

"You shut up!" Robin snapped

"Well while all this was going on what we're you doing Mr.Hero!" Raven snapped back

With that Raven left the room to go to the roof to meditate where it was more calmer. When she got there she began to levitate

"azaarath metrion zinthos, azarath metrion zinthos" she chanted

"we'll hello there"someone said behind her back

Raven spun around startled her hands glowing ready to fight

"calm down" he opened a flask and took a swig of it

"who are you" she said still in fighting stance

"they call me Jester you?"

"Raven, what do you want?"

" I heard about the Messerschmitt plane insident, and I could tell you who it was"

"why?"

"because I hated that man and thats my plane"

"how can I trust you?"

"That is up to you, I can't really tell you a good reason to trust me"

"Let me take you to robin"

With that Jester and Raven descended to the living room.

'_Well that went well, and she's hot, wait did I just, crap!'_ Jester was lost in his own thoughts and he didn't even notice that he was in the living room until a loud yell awoke him from his daydream

"Welcome Jes-tr" Starfire practicly yelled

"uhh, it Jester"

"well sit down" Beast Boy said

"ok"

He sat down next to BB and on the other side was Starfire and Robin, still angry from their fight Raven sat next to Jester as far away from Robin as possible.

"so who are you?" Robin gave a clod stare at Jester

"Jester, Special Forces trained, I can speak three languages, also been through the US MARINES L.I.N.E. training"

"hmm, what do you know about the pilot?" Robin still giving him a cold stare

"Well you don't know what your handling, he's a smart one got good piloting skills and ya might wanna watch out he'll use lethal force when he wants"

"How bout joining the Titans?" This offer came from Robin

"Your asking me?"

"ya"

"hmmm, no"

"What why?"

"No"

"Come on" BB said

"Ya man it's got it's pro's and con's but it's worth it" Cyborg said

"join or not" Raven said in monotone with her eyes on a book

'_Join,join,join,join,join!'_ a voice was screaming in the back of Jesters head

"uh ok"

"Welcome to the Titans friend Jester!" Star fire said joyfully

"Ya man your in!"BB said

"Welcome to the hell hole" Raven said to Jester but was looking at Robin

**End of chapter END OF CHAPTER**

Well hoped you liked it!)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok give me a little slak here every time I update it twelve in the morning, I run three miles a day in boots and jeans in the hot Florida sun, I have a head cold I haven't sleep in two days my cozins getting married next month I have a relitive working in Lousianna my laptop crashed and out of all things the question comes up is that the same guy as on SOCOM US NAVY SEALS? i say to you no its a callsign for a clan I have.and sorry for the up beat opening )


End file.
